


Penny For Your Thoughts

by kingcoldwaughter (WhichWolfWins)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mention of canon drug and alcohol abuse, Mind Reading, Slight fluff, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/kingcoldwaughter
Summary: Eliot's guard is down and Penny gets a look inside his head; it's dark in there, but there's a light on.





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this show.  
> I'm going to try and help fill the void of fics - there's not enough Queliot in the world!  
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Request a Queliot fic at my multi-fandom blog [here](http://eveningsoother.tumblr.com/) or my Magicians blog [here](http://kingcoldwaughter.tumblr.com/)!

When you can hear people in your head, it doesn’t matter how fucking hard you press the pillows to your ears - they’re going to get in, whether you like it or not. Tonight, Penny’s school-appointed tormentor was none other than Brakebill’s resident alcoholic. Needless to say, Penny was this close to removing his own ears with a scalpel. Annoyed, he dropped his head against the mattress over and over, as if he could somehow knock the voice loose.

For someone not as stupid as he looked, Eliot Waugh was an idiot. As much as the guy buried away every truth inside him, choosing to hide instead behind flashy vests and Margo, the thoughts were there, always just beneath in the darkness that loomed over him in his every waking moment, and high as he was on some nights, his usually air-tight wards came tumbling down like a drunkard on the stairs, leaving Penny to suffer with him. One of the many downsides of staying tuned to his "friends's" stations. 

Penny had to give the guy props, though. For someone so fucked up, he still somehow managed to be somewhat functional. Being inside Eliot’s head was like being shoved into pitch black nothing, surrounded by jeers of self-loathing and denial. At least tonight the drugs weren’t causing Penny’s brain to go sideways while his body went in the other direction, shooting out into open air over the school yard. They did seem to heighten the feeling of curling emptiness all around him, making him feel both claustrophobic and hyper exposed at the same time. If Quentin knew how alike he and Eliot were, maybe he’d be more likely to admit that he was attracted to him. 

He had to admit, it was kind of sad. Being inside Quentin’s head was much the same, except it felt more like drowning. They were like two sides of the same playing card, one side hiding and the other exposed. 

Penny hated both of them, even if he thought they were kind of cute together.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you guys think; it's been a while since I've written anything and I want to do these characters justice.
> 
> If you're interested, follow me at my multi-fandom blog [here](http://eveningsoother.tumblr.com/) or my Magicians blog [here](http://kingcoldwaughter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
